Welcome to my Nightmare
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: A Halloween fic inspired by a nightmare I had :) Warnings: Foul language, Character Death(s), and Violence. Not a shipping fic :)


**Me: Okay! So in all seriousness, this story is based off a terrible nightmare I had... I mean it was absolutely terrifying... The difference is I'm replacing my friends and family with the YGO crew ^w^ I warn you that it is terrifying... XD I explained as it's like real life meets Disney, meets Frozen, meets Attack on Titan... The "Boulder monsters" that are in this story are like Elsa's ice monster but they were rock like the trolls... Other than that I don't think that theres anything else I need to mention... All that being said, here is my Halloween one-shot ^w^ Happy Halloween everyone! Have a safe one!**

**Warnings: Foul language, Character Deaths... I think that's it XD**

**I do not own YGO, Disney, Frozen, AoT or anything pertaining to any of them. This is simply a fan-made fic for entertainment purposes only... ^w^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To My Nightmare<strong>

Atem gasped as he opened his eyes, lifting his head from the desk he was currently sitting at. He turned his head, looking around the large classroom.. Wait... Classroom?! What the..

He glanced around and noticed he wasn't alone. All of his friends and used-to-be enemies were in there. Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Anzu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, even Seto and Mokuba were there... A few of his Egyptian friends sat in there too, Mana, Mahad, Karim, Shada, Kisara, and Isis.

Atem opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the bell rang, apparently signalling for them to leave, as everyone stood and turned towards him. "C'mon Atem" Yugi chirped, waiting with the others for their pharoah friend to stand up.

"A-Aibou? Wh-What's going on?"

"Class is over, c'mon" he chuckled, turning and walking out the door.

Atem took that minute to get a good look at his friends as he stood from his seat. Everyone was in their school uniforms... Odd, half of them didn't even go to school... They didn't even belong here! What was going on?!

He twitched his shoulders in a sort of shrug, deciding not to question it, he got to spend time with all of his friends after all... He walked outside, joining his friends who were now in different clothes. They were mostly in shorts and tank tops, like it was vacation of some sort... Okay.. Seriously.. What the actual fuck?!

He looked down at the sidewalk to try and figure out what was going on, only to be shocked once again when he saw that he too had changed. He was in long, loose, blue jean shorts that went to his knees, black sandals, and a black tank top with some type of red design on it. At this point he was pretty sure that he'd been drugged. Maybe he was just hallucinating, after all this wasn't possible... Right?

He looked back up and realized that his friends were no longer standing around him. "Where'd they go?" Instead of standing around he turned to his right and started walking forward. A little ways down the sidewalk he found a rock wall to his right. There wasn't a harness or anything, which was odd, aren't things like this usually regulated by safety inspectors? Or something like that...

Again he shrugged deciding that maybe if he climbed the wall he'd be able to see his friends. He stretched his limbs as he began to climb, slowly making his way to the top. About halfway up he stopped to look around, wondering if he could see anyone from this high up. Unfortunately he had no such luck, however he did realize that the scenery behind him had changed. He was now in some sort of amuzement park. He could hear the screams of people on the rides, the laughter of small children as they ran through the park. He noticed some large monsters running around, no one seemed scared of them though, so he let it go.

He continued his climb all the way to the top of the wall, pulling himself up and having a look around. He saw a shorter wall on the opposite side of him, the landing lower than his, so he was able to see the top clearly. His friends were standing at the top, looking around. Large boulder like monsters were standing around the mountain they stood on top of. They were big, but they weren't tall enough to reach the landing without having to climb just a little bit. He figured that it too was part of the show, none of his friends looked to care.

Atem made his way back down to the ground where he met some very interesting animated characters. There were two black mice, a yellow dog with a black tail, and a tall black... cow? 'She' had horns like a cow, and short ears, her snout was like that of a cows too. The dog was yellow with black ears, weird legs, unlike any dogs he'd ever seen, and a black tail as well. The two mice had pale faces and big ears. One was dressed in red shorts with white buttons, white gloves, and yellow shoes while the other was in a pink dress outfit with white frilly shorts, white gloves, and pink high heels. He'd never seen such a thing... How odd..

The Egyptian shrugged his shoulders and decided not to question anything. It wasn't like this day could get any stranger... right?

Well _shit_... So much for not getting any stranger... There went his father... into an arcade.. "Oh for Ra's sake, he doesn't even know what the hell an arcade is" Atem sighed aloud. He thought about his father in an arcade "He'd be so damn confused." A chuckle rang from his lips at the thought of his father in anything that was modern day.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his father, and his father is the greatest man he knows. He just finds it comical to imagine his reaction to everything. While his curiosity was just that, his father's curiosity would probably spand to a lot more than just mere curiosity. He'd want to know how it worked, where the people inside the machine stayed to operate it, and everything in between. The old fashioned elder believed that everything was operated by a person, not by a person behind a computer or an electric system inside the machine, but rather a real person that hid within the thing in question.

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked forward once again, following after both his father and the animated creatures. The arcade was large, and while usually they were filled with loads of children (or at least all the ones that Yugi had been to were), this one was empty except for a few people that were aimlessly wandering around.

Atem looked around the arcade after entering, searching for his father who seemed to have vanished into thin air. Weird... The Egyptian decided to stick with the animated characters, figuring he'd catch sight of everyone.. Eventually..

Atem went over and sat on a chair that was next to the game the animated characters were playing. They sat on things that looked like motorbikes, but they didn't move, or do much of anything for that matter. They tilted left and right a bit, the handle moved so you could use the throttle, and the brake handle worked so your virtual bike could stop too. Atem watched them play the game while also glancing around a bit.

The mouse in the red shorts suddenly let out a scream, forcing Atem to turn his head back towards the small group of creatures. His eyes widened a bit when he caught sight of why the mouse had screamed. The yellow dog that had been with them was now wearing his head backwards, the neck had been snapped, and the dog now lay dead on the ground.

The eye of Anubis lit up on Atem's forehead. He sensed danger, and a lot of it. Slowly, he got up, making his way over to the door. He couldn't help but notice a raven haired woman behind him once he got to the door. He turned his head to see if maybe he knew the woman, and he quickly regretted it. He saw as every muscle, bone, tendon, and every other thing within her neck broke, snapping one at a time as her head was twisted by some mysterious force.

Atem choked back the bile that threatened to come out, quickly running out of the death trap arcade. While he ran he didn't pay attention to where he was going, but instead was just trying to escape whatever was breaking the necks of these people. He placed his hands on his knees in an attempt to calm himself, but as he stood there shakily, chills ran down his spine, causing him to tremble slightly.

What the _hell_ was going on here? And _where_ had all of his friends _and_ his father gone?

Atem didn't get but two seconds to try and figure it out before a large shadow loomed over him. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes widening more and more as they traveled upwards to look the giant boulder beast in the face. "Oh dear Ra..." Atem gasped before diving out of the way as a large fist came at him.

He ran, ducking under another fist that came at him as he made his way back towards the rock wall, which was just a short run away. The scenery around him seemed to be shifting yet again, but he had no time to focus on that as the large rock beast continued to chase him.

Atem had never climbed so quickly before in his life, thankfully the beast's large size made him slow, so Atem was already back up the wall before the beast was anywhere near him. He turned to his right to run across the arch of land so he could join his friends, who were still across from the wall on the shorter ledge.

They were surrounded by a large group of these boulder beasts, stepping back further and further away from the edge, but they were running out of room. A large wall surrounded the back half of the wall, leaving them nowhere to run. "Aibou!" Atem called out, but it was no good, none of them could hear him.

He didn't get much of a chance to check on them because on his way across the arch it suddenly buckled out from under him, the boulder monster having smashed through it. It was the same monster as before, and Atem hadn't noticed how large the boulder beast actually was, this one was much larger than the others, and his head was currently able to look at Atem without it having to climb anywhere.

Atem was quick, neatly hand springing away from the hand that came swinging along. He landed on the beast's head, quickly manuevering to get to the other side of the arch. He ran down the short path to the second landing, noticing a very thin and narrow path running alongside the mountain that would get him down to where his friends were currently trapped.

Without hesitation Atem ran, making quick work of the narrow path and joining his friends. "What the hell is going on?" He asked Karim.

Karim turned his body to look at him, opening his mouth to explain everything. Atem held back a shriek when Karim's head was spun around, just as the woman's had been, only this time Karim's mouth had been opened, and Atem saw literally everything within his neck snap.

A loud scream sounded towards the back, and turning his head he found Mana in tears. Isis had been standing next to her, so she got a close up of the woman's neck being snapped as well. "Ōji!" Mana screamed at him, letting him know just how truely terrified she was. "Ōji! What do we do?!"

"I... I.." What was he supposed to tell her? Usually he knew, usually he could tell her with confidence that everything would be okay. But this time it made no sense! What the hell was going on? The scenery had changed at least three times, animated characters were walking around in the real world like it was no big deal, he had woken up in a classroom _in_ this real world, his father had disappeared into an arcade, giant boulder monsters were trying to destroy them, and some inivisble mysterious force was going around snapping necks while seeming to enjoy itself!

"Mou hitori no boku! Look out!" Yugi yelled, his violet eyes widening in terror.

Atem turned around, his eyes widening as well when a large hand made of boulders rose above him, getting ready to smash down on top of him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he frozen with fear as the hand came down on him...

* * *

><p>Atem shot up in his bed, the silk sheets falling from his shoulders and pooling around his waist. "Ōji? Are you okay?" Mana asked, standing at the foot of his bed with wide teal colored eyes.<p>

"You were screaming quite loudly" Mahad told him, concern and worry showing in his blue eyes.

"We all came running as soon as we heard you" Isis informed him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We thought you were in danger" Shada gasped, obviously still exhausted from running.

"Thank goodness you weren't" Karim sighed, placing a greatful hand on his chest.

"You _are_ okay, right?" Set asked, his eyes still cautious.

Atem glanced around his bed, finding everyone there, his friends, his father, his uncle, and even his mother. He was so glad they were all okay, so relieved in fact that one of the biggest smiles he'd ever given split across his face. "Yeah, I'm okay" he chuckled quietly. "What a horrible nightmare though."

"The only things that can actually get to you around here" his mother chuckled softly, sitting next to him and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"It was just weird is all" Atem sighed. His mother's small fingers roamed through his hair, russling the tousled locks gently. He enjoyed the time with his family, but after that nightmare, he couldn't help but worry a little bit about the group back on Earth.

"Don't think about it too much sweetheart. It'll be okay" she said, her voice smooth like silk as her hand grazed down his head and across his cheek. She smiled very motherly at him, before standing and waving everyone away. "Come, Atem. You have work to do" she ordered him, causing him to smile once again.

"Coming mother" he sighed, slipping his feet to one side and putting his slippers on. He quickly got dressed, sighing once more as he reached the door. He shook his head, pushing the nightmare from his mind for the day, or at least, what he hoped was for the rest of the day...

**Me: I know it wasn't too scary, wasn't really meant to be, but that is a real dream that I had XD And when I say Atem saw the bones and everything in the neck snap, it was a very scary, and disgusting sight... I was very terrified though, with all the Disney characters I thought it'd be a happy dream, not one where everyone was getting their necks broken... No joke... I had no clue what was going on XD So! Thats the end of this halloween fic! Have a happy and safe halloween everyone! Until the next story! *waves* Goodbye!**


End file.
